Coming Out
by Chromaggia
Summary: Jack comes out, and doesn't get the reaction he'd hoped for.


**A/N: My first attempt at this fandom. Proceed with caution. Anyway, this was the result of me being bored in Math class. And I'm not quite sure of when and how Jack and Karen met, so forgive me if this is off. In this story, they're in high school and have been friends since forever. Yeah.**

* * *

Karen Walker sat at her desk organizing index cards. Word around the hallway was that Italian class was having a substitute teacher today. That meant that by the end of the period, half the students would be engaged in singing _We Will Rock You_- Karen would start it, of course. Just to be safe, she took out her homework from last night. Will, who hadn't done the homework to begin with, looked over at her sheet.

"You answered every question with 'Si'?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Karen said absentmindedly. She was back to organizing the index cards.

"You do realize the first question translates to _How tall are you_?"

"Yup." She took out a piece of gum and began to blow it. "That means six, doesn't it?"

"It means 'Yes'."

Karen blinked.

"You know what, I'm not even going to try." Will held his hands up in a submissive position and returned to finishing his own homework.

Just then, Jack strode in the room. "I have something to tell you." He said gravely.

"Hun, did you steal my scarf again?" Karen asked.

"No..." Jack paused. "Well, I did, but that's not my point. The point is, I have come to a life-changing realization."

"You'd been signed up for the Spanish class all along?" Will asked.

"That, and..." Jack took a deep breath. "I have discovered... that I am..."

"A schizophrenic!" Karen screamed.

"Stop guessing before you get it right!" Jack demanded, ready to throw a hissy fit. "Just forget it! I'm going to Spanish- where I belong!" He stormed out of the room.

Karen looked at Will knowingly. He returned the look. "Rock, paper, scissors, say shoot!" He chanted. Karen threw out rock while Will chose paper.

"Danggit." Karen said, and stood up. She walked outside, where she found Jack sulking. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

"No." He answered sullenly, staring at the floor.

"Yes you do." She said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You're right."

"Okay, I do!"

"Works every time." Karen sincerely smiled. "Now, let's go back in the Italian room. Subs always have trouble finding it."

"Karen," Will said as the two of them walked in, "you took way too long. Thirty seconds."

"Whatever." Karen went back to organizing her index cards.

Will went back to his homework.

"Don't you guys wanna know what I have to tell you?" Jack asked.

"Sure we do. Shoot." Karen said in an aloof voice.

"Well, pay attention!"

Karen sighed and looked up. Will, having common courtesy in general, put his homework in his folder before focusing his attention on Jack.

"I'm gay." He admitted.

"Hmm..." Karen said, obviously deep in thought. "Okay!" And she was back to the index cards.

"Good for you, buddy." Will encouraged, and began to take his homework out of his folder.

"So... that's it? You don't care?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"Of course we care!" Karen said. "We cared enough to know before you did!"

"That takes skill." Will added.

"But..." Jack said disappointedly, "I thought this was going to be a big dramatic thing! Like on the _Lifetime_ channel!"

"Okay, you wanna do that?" Karen asked, finally giving up.

"Yes." Jack grinned.

"All right, come out." The obviously annoyed girl stood up.

"I'm gay." Jack recited.

"You bitch!" Will said. "How dare you come out before me!"

"How do you expect to get into Heaven?" Karen allowed her voice to lower and octave. "Or the army?"

"How could you do this?!" Jack asked, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, this is kinda fun." Will broke out of character to say.

"You're a disgrace to all humanity!" Karen screeched.

"Why must you be so hurtful?" Jack whimpered.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Grace asked as she entered the room.

"Hush, we're rejecting Jack." Karen said.

"Grace!" Jack ran over to hug the redhead. "They... they... they don't _accept_ me! For who I am!"

"Uh..." Grace said, a bit disturbed by Jack's crying. "I'm sorry?"

"They just can't..." Jack sneezed, "_accept_ the fact that I'm gay! It's all about _acceptance_! Peace to the world!"

"I understand?" Grace tried. She gave Will a _Really?_ look.

_We're pretending to have conflict like on the Lifetime Channel._ Will wrote on a piece of paper and held it up. Grace nodded knowingly.

"I'm so sorry these people have been so mean to you." She apologized. "Come, friend! Let us go organize a Gay Pride Parade!"

"I'll get the rainbow flags!" Jack screamed. That's when the teacher walked in the room.

"What are you doing out of your seats?" She asked.

"Being flamboyantly gay." Will answered simply.

"And bitchy!" Karen added.

"Oh." the teacher said. "Was that your assignment?"

"It's my _life_ assignment!" Jack replied gleefully, still in the _Lifetime_ mood.

"Then carry on."

* * *

**A/N: Moral of the story: Substitute teachers will believe anything and Jack loves the Lifetime Channel.**


End file.
